The talk
by Ilich
Summary: There was just one person sitting on the edge of the rooftop, missing the amazing view, because his eyes were busy with something else, something bellow…
1. Chapter 1

Ivan Braginsky a young student of the World Academy was contemplating his options, he could stay there in the rooftop until someone noticed he was there, or maybe he could just go back to his house and wait for the next day to go to school, then get to the classroom and sit there, alone, hearing the whispers of the other students about the million reasons they made up for considering him frightening.

He had already come up with the conclusion that he no longer cared about what the others said, but when he realized that his reputation had interfered with his sisters' lives he decided to take that issue into his hands; he had tried to be more friendly, maybe if he could get a friend, he would hear the cruel jokes and whispers and just laugh them off instead of having to ignore the ones aroud him, but after all his efforts all he could achieve was to have three trembling boys who wave at him when he enters the classroom but never talk to him, at least not in coherent phrases, but that didn't help much to his current situation, it was obvious thet those three were afraid of him.

So when the year started he had been thinking of a way to stop the rumors. He tried by wearing more colorful clothes, somewhere in one of the phsychology books of the library was an advice about the use of colours and the impact it had on people´s minds, in that order he decided to evade colors like black or gray, so he went for colors like red or purple, yellow or even green, of course not toghether he didnt want to look like a clown, and he realized it worked at least with the new students but they were quickly drawn away when he had tried to stand up to greet them, maybe he was too tall or maybe they didn´t like those colors, who knows...

That's how after 2 weeks in school he ended up sitting up in the school rooftop looking at the ground but more precisely the students down there, maybe if he could observe the way they interact with each other he could figure out how to do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred F. Jones, the star of the baseball team of the World Academy, who is always surrounded by a lot of friends, young boys who claim themselves to be his followers and even some female admirers, he who could hang out with whoever he decided to in a Friday night; he, who could just call anybody to spend time with and fool around, finds himself in the school rooftop, alone, trying to figure out how to assemble his new telescope, if only he hadn´t forgot the instructions at home, but there´s no way this artifact can surpass him, he has already read a lot of books about astronomy, constellations, so he knows what, when and where to look at.

That's why as soon as his father gave him the telescope he rushed out to the school, and thanks to his famous reputation was let in by the guard with the excuse of having forgotten his bat on the lockers, his plan was infallible, nobody would be on school in a Friday night so he didn´t have to care about the risk of been seen with a telescope, and the rooftop was high enough to calibrate the artifact's power and stargaze or at least take a look at something other than the street lights around his house. If only he could find a way to steady the telescope's mount then his plan would be a total success.

After a few minutes he managed to solve his problem, and take a good look at the Flower moon, if somebody were to ask him what would he want to be in the future he would have two answers for it, the first one, the one he always used when asked in public, in front of his classmates was that he would love to be a baseball legend just like Lou Gehrig or Babe Ruth. But when his family asked him he answered without thinking that he would like to be an Aerospace Engineer he wanted to help on the development of a new spaceship, he wasn't even sure but what he knew was that he wanted to work for the NASA. After that his father had gave him a lot of books, about physics, math, chemistry even one about computer programing, he was glad his parents showed so much interest on his choice, if only he could share this to his friends too, sure he had perfect grades but he explained to them that it was a conditions from his parents so he could play baseball, it was impossible for him to be a nerd, he couldn't be one, he just happened to be excited about knowledge that's all.


	3. Chapter 3

Observation process day 1

Ivan was just staring out of the window during math class, the lesson wasn't particularly important or that's what he was thinking while he looked at the blue sky full of clouds, maybe it would rain soon; but meanwhile it was pleasant just to stare at it, to see the fluffy clouds being trespassed by a tiny plane, where would those people head off to? Probably not to a boring class Ivan thought.

He turned to look at the board to see if the teacher had made any progress in the lesson and for his surprise the board was full with numbers, well it wasn't that surprising it was a math class after all but when did he missed all that?, he had been staring at the window for like ten seconds? Maybe more? Ok no need to worry he could ask someone right?

His eyes stared to look around for certain brunette, yeah, he would know what the lesson was about he always paid attention, and there he is just in front of the board talking with another blonde guy, he knew his name was Feliks but he hadn't really talked to him, apparently this boy was an interesting person or that's what Toris has said about him, but this wasn't the point he could try and talk with him just after he knew what the teacher was talking about.

But there was a problem he couldn't just stand up and walk to the front to talk with Toris, the teacher would probably notice, so he decided to look for Ravis, and there he was sleeping on the desk, well wasn't it just perfect, he was close but it was useless to ask him. Ok plan C, where is Edward?  
Ivan looked around the whole classroom but didn't see him, maybe he skipped the class or he was just sick? Knowing Edward it was probably the latter. Now what was he supposed to do? At least the teacher isn't asking anything, he fixed his eyes on the teacher who was now writing something on the board with a book on his hand, he turned and looked around.

"Does everybody understand what I explained?" He said while he placed the book on his desk.  
"No I don't understand anything" was what Ivan though but he just joined the rest of the class in what sound like an annoyed and monotonous 'Yes'

A few moments later the bell rang and everyone was packing their books, Ivan decided to approach Toris and ask him about the lesson but he seemed way to busy talking with Feliks and after some time just wandering around the classroom waiting for them to finish their conversation it was quite obvious that they were not going to end soon.

He exited the classroom and nearly run over by another student who was on the ground gathering pencils and notebooks. Ivan noticed he was quite short but then again he himself was really tall so finding someone who wasn't shorter than him was difficult; he offered his hand to help the other stand up but the boy didn't notice him until he was on his feet, and just as he raised his head a look of terror crossed his face; he started mumbling apologies and backing up, Ivan noticed the boy had long dark hair and was holding what seemed to be art supplies.

"it's fine, I should be the one apologizing I almost step on you" said Ivan trying to smile in the most friendly way while he extended his hand to the other. "My name is Ivan, What's yours? I can help but notice that you are carrying art supplies, do you like art? Are you in the art club?" I should stop questioning him he might get scared Ivan thought.

The other boy just stared at him like he was processing what he just said, and after what seem like a long time, at least for Ivan he answered "Wang… I mean Yao, my name is Yao and no I am not in the art club" he took Ivan's hand and shook it very quickly "well it was… nice to meet you but I have somewhere else to go, goodbye Ivan" and just as he said it the shorter boy turned on his heel and left without waiting for an answer.

"Goodbye Yao, I hope we can meet other time" Ivan replied in a cheerful tone while waving to the other boy, of course he didn't see him but he did it nevertheless, maybe they could become friends right?

* * *

As soon as the first term was over, Ivan headed to the rooftop it was now lunch time. "I am glad I choose this as my monitoring place, so long nobody has come here so I guess I'll have no trouble for this." Ivan thought as he was going up the stairs, it was kind of hard to get his sisters especially Natalia to understand that he wasn´t going to join them at lunch but at the end they agreed.

The view was actually nice, the sky had cleared and there were no signs indicating a bad weather, down there the students where gathered in groups he noticed, he could see his sisters next to a three and wondered if they could see him, he waved at them but they didn't notice him, now that he thought about it, it was better that way, seeing your brother alone in the rooftop wouldn't be a pleasant sight, it could be easily misunderstood and Ivan was totally sure that his sisters would get worried.

Now back to his task, he realized that the groups were delimitated by the behavior of their members, as well as the course they were in, except from a few exceptions Ivan could differentiate four main groups: one constituted by quiet and peaceful students they had all kind of talents, other one where the sports lovers would share their triumphs, other with the pranksters even though some of them were actually bullies, and there were the ones who didn't have a group, they were situated sporadically around the place and would interact with few not even between themselves, like ghosts and as bad as it sounded they were actually ignored by the rest, maybe not intentionally but it was painfully obvious from afar. And Ivan couldn't help but notice that his sisters and him, would easily fit into that category.


	4. Chapter 4

Mathew was looking through the plane's window, he was tired and a bit worried, his father was sleeping in the seat next to him, the boy could see his steady breathing and peaceful features, they had the same blonde and wavy hair, of course Mathew would always admire the way his father could manage to style it so well, meanwhile he was destined to have a random hair sticking out of his head, he hoped to ease his wild hair in the future or as his father would say it master the arts of beatifying not only the soul but also the body, the boy chuckled at his silly thoughts, he looked at the window again just in time to observe how they were passing through a cloud. After the view was cleared out, he tried to look down to see if he could make out an image of the city bellow but the plane was so high that the only thing he could see was tiny dots that looked like threes, or so he hoped, he wouldn't like to live in a town where all the houses were of the same color.

He leaned back and started pondering about the last three months, his father had told him about a new and better job he got in America and how they had to move there, thus began Mathew's dread for this sudden change.

Leaving your school at the half of the scholar year is not easy, you have to explain everything to your friends, spend some nights thinking on how you will miss them, leave your comfort zone, the most difficult part is saying goodbye to the people who mean the most to you, nevertheless the idea of facing a new and unknown world was kind of exciting, it would be easier to adjust to the new atmosphere with papa's help.

The only thing that Mathew was finding troublesome, was the scenario that a new school would bring for him, that meant to be the new kid with no friends or relatives around, too shy to start conversations with strangers and too normal to bring up the attention of the others.

Mathew could not bring himself to think about an interesting experience about his life, he glanced down to see a familiar pair of black eyes and white fur, maybe he could talk about that one time he saw a real polar bear, and how after that, his father decided to gift him with a stuffed one, the one he always kept as a comfort object when he was too nervous, the one he could carry every time they had to move, one of the little constant things in his life.

He knew this was a though challenge but he would face it and give the best of him just as his papa was doing for him, and maybe he could meet some new friends, he hoped to find kind and welcoming classmates, and hopefully to join the hockey team. A smile grew on his lips, it was scary to begin again but it could not be such a bad thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan was sitting looking out of the window again, he had been feeling a bit down since his observation on the roof, it made him realize that he had no close friends, and also that his methods were failing, how was he supposed to learn how to talk to people if he wasn't near to understand what they were doing.

From the rooftop he could only guess what they were talking about, and even though the first three minutes of pretending to know what they were saying by giving them random lines of dialogue had been fun, the usefulness of it was nonexistent. Also he had been hungry, so he ended up eating alone and then messing around with the telescope that was there.

So back in the classroom he prepared himself to pay attention not only to the class but also to the conversations around him.

He turned to his left to see Alfred, his not so nice partner on chemistry. Even though Ivan craved for companion he wished he didn't have to bear with Alfred's presence. He was always talking about baseball and laughing at him for not knowing about it. He also made comments about how Ivan for being Russian was a "Communist". In few words he was annoying, but looking on the bright side, he was a nice subject of study, Alfred was a talkative person, and had a lot of friends, maybe he could be useful. Ivan had rejected the possibility of asking Alfred for advice, knowing him, he would just made fun of him for it. So instead of asking him he would just observe him. Alfred was currently chatting with Gilbert.

Ivan sighted, another person he could not stand. Ivan used to hang out with Gilbert, a long time ago, but he was always daring him to do stupid things and would get mad at him if he refused. Ivan always ended up complying with the tasks and thanks to that he was constantly scolded by his parents for doing so. When Gilbert asked him to pull out a prank on his older sister the line was crossed, Gilbert did not appreciate the refusal and started to choose Ivan the target of his pranks.

Ivan shook his head, he didn't like to think about that. Instead, he focused on their conversation.

Gilbert was shaking Alfred's shoulder. "Have you seen the new star wars movie?"

The blonde gave him a bored look. "Of course not, the premier is today"

"It was yesterday"

Alfred's eyes were wide open. "What? No way, I would know that."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I texted you last night but you didn't answer, where were you?"

Alfred looked down. "I was… uhh…"

"Well you missed the premier, now you'll have to go quickly before someone gives you a spoiler." Then Gilbert started laughing. "I would never guess that he was going to die".

Alfred covered his ears with his hands and raised his voice "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW, NOOOOOO"

Gilbert raised his hands "ok, I will not tell you anything else, but seriously where were you?"

Alfred started laughing and while doing so he looked at Ivan's way and furrowed his brows. "What are you looking at? Are you spying on us so you can tell our secrets to your comrades? "

Ivan was surprised, he had been caught staring but he could not admit it so he just adverted his gaze.

Alfred stood up "Oh come on! I saw you, now say why are you spying on us?"

Gilbert was just staring at Alfred.

Ivan could only fidget with his scarf, why couldn't Alfred just leave him alone?

"Hey, don't ignore me, I-"

"Alfred just let him be" Gilbert interrupted. "Anyways we talk loud enough for everyone to hear us, it doesn't matter, it's not like we are talking about national security."

Alfred sighted and sat again. He turned to Gilbert. "What was that about?"

Gilbert shook his head. "I should be the one asking you that, I know you like to tease him but picking a fight with him is just stupid, and believe me, I know it."

Alfred pointed at Ivan and said. "I knew it, you are scared of him!"

"I am not, my awesome self is not scared of anything!" Gilbert shouted.

Their conversation was interrupted by the teacher. "Beilschmidt stop chatting and come back to your seat!"


	6. Chapter 6

The classes were ending and Alfred had gone out of chemistry before the bell rang, he had angered his partner by messing up with the experiment they had to do, resulting in both of them receiving bad marks and a note to their parents for not paying attention, for that he felt bad, he didn't want to give Ivan troubles with his parents whoever they were, if he was scary enough to have Alfred fearing for his life in the last five minutes of the class without uttering a word, Alfred knew for a fact that Ivan's parents should be worse than him.

Alfred sighed, he had treated his partner badly today, too much for his own liking, first using him to change the topic of his conversation with Gilbert, and secondly messing up with the experiment, trying to look less smart by accidentally mixing what they had told them not to mix.

In a way, Alfred knew he was being rude to Ivan but he couldn't help it, the guy was smart, Alfred knew it, he had good marks and some teachers praised him for his essays. Ivan, Arthur, Ludwig and those two Asian boys from the other course were the reason why Alfred was not the best of the group, at some point he was glad for that, if he was not an outstanding student his friends would not call him a nerd, but if he didn't get to the top three he'd have to apply to another university. So in a way, Ivan was not only a classmate of his, he was a rival he had to beat in order to get what he wanted in the future. Was it a horrible way of thinking? Probably but Alfred really wanted to work for the NASA and he was trying really hard to get better marks. Although sabotaging him this time had backfired, now he'll have to explain the notes to his parents, and probably apologize with Ivan so he wouldn't murder him next time they had chemistry.

This situation was giving Alfred a headache, he had another reason to go out of the class earlier besides running for his life, he had left his telescope in the roof since Monday, he was observing the trajectory of a celestial body, he hoped the wind hadn't moved too much the telescope so he didn't have to recalibrate the thing, it was a pain in the ass the last time.

He was going upstairs when he realized that the door wasn't locked, that meant someone else had been there, what if someone had stolen his telescope?

Alfred hurried up and opened the door hastily, he saw the telescope intact and let out the breath he was holding.

He took a look in the telescope, it had been moved and obviously toyed with, whoever did this deserved a place on hell Alfred thought.

He took out his notes and started calibrating the telescope, he heard loud voices and some cheering, he took a look down the school yards and saw a bunch of kids forming a circle, some more were running there too, two students were in the center of it, it was clear now that he was observing what seemed to be the beginning of a fight.

Alfred decided to go there too, after all everyone would be talking about this in the next weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Mathew first day of school was hectic, to say the least. He had been transferred to the A group of his grade but apparently there had been a fight the day before between two boys of the B group, it seemed to be something serious because one of the boys had been transferred to the A group leaving Mathew in the B group, this information would have been really helpful for Mathew if he hadn't received it right in the classroom of the A group while he was about to present himself.

Now he was embarrassed, and confused. He was leaded to the other classroom by a girl called Elizabeth, she was way too eager to help Mathew find the way to the other group, while they were in the hall she started questioning him.

"Alfred why were you placed in the B group?"

Mathew frowned at the sound of the wrong name but replied "My name is Mathew and they said something about a fight"

The girl turned locking at him carefully. "Oh… I am sorry I thought you were someone else" -She blushed a bit not daring to look at Mathew again- "I have only heard rumors but they said that Kiku Honda was involved in it, quite weird if you ask me, he is very kind and quiet." -She turned to the left of the hall- "You should try to talk to Roderich he will help you around."

Mathew shrugged it would be helpful to know someone in his group. "Ook, who is Roderich?"

Elizabeth face changed her eyes were brighter and her voice was exited "Oh he is one of my friends, he leads the musical group of the school, he is a talented musician, doesn't pick fights easily so you better stick around him." –She motioned to a closed door– "This is the classroom tell him you are my friend and he will be nice to you."

Mathew smiled. "Thanks for the advice and for showing me the way."

She waved her hand. "No problem, you should get in, you are already late to class."

When Mathew entered he confirmed Elizabeth's words apparently he was interrupting a Math class, the teacher questioned about his presence there and then motioned him to take a sit.

Mathew sighed, he was relieved he didn't have to introduce himself in front of everyone again, it always made him nervous.

After some minutes a blonde boy with really tick eyebrows approached him. "What on earth did you do to get transferred? Did you finally fight with Braginsky? "

Mathew tilted his head to the side, not understanding what the other was saying.

The blond boy raised his eyebrows. "Oh my, you look exactly like Alfred, I am sorry I thought I was talking to him. My name is Arthur Kirkland."

Mathew nodded, apparently this Alfred guy was popular in school. "Mathew Williams, Nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, who is Alfred? And who is Braginsky?"

Arthur waved his hand dismissively. "Oh Alfred is just a friend of mine from the other group, you two look very similar from afar. As for Braginsky, well he is in the other group too but you should stay away from him, he is a tad scary… He almost choked Gilbert to death once…" then he turned his attention to a book.

Mathew approached him again. "Can I keep on talking to you? I don't know anyone besides Elizabeth… Who's Gilbert?"

Arthur scoffed. "Gilbert is an idiot and of course you can talk to me but in that case you'll have to bear with my friends, if you are still eager to be by my side after meeting them I will gladly accept your friendship."

Mathew heard him talked with a defiant tone, he must be joking right, he was disconcerted so he answered shortly. "uhm ok?"

* * *

Ivan was late to class, he had forgotten to set his alarm clock and was apparently forgotten by his sisters on their way out of the house. Thanks a lot dear family thought Ivan while running all the way to the school.

When he got to the school's door he saw Alfred talking to the guard at the entrance, was he late too? Right now, Ivan chances of getting into the school were dependent on Alfred's good relations with everyone, because if he was allowed to enter, why couldn't Ivan do so too?

He was panting when he reached the entrance, Alfred turned to him and then said: "Oh and could you let my friend enter too? Remember the project I told you I had to deliver today? Well he is my partner in it, so it would benefit us a lot to be both present in the class…"

Ivan could only blink. Why is he helping me? I thought he hated me…

The gate was opened and the both of them entered, Alfred placed his hand on Ivan's shoulder and started talking about the last baseball game while Ivan could only look at him dumbfounded.

Once they were out of the sight of the guard Alfred retrieved his hand and said "Now we are even, consider this an apology for what happened in chemistry." The he proceeded to walk faster without making eye contact.

Of course Alfred wouldn't be nice to him without an ulterior motive, well this time Ivan was glad for that, when they entered the classroom the teacher proceed to scold them for being late, Ivan went to his seat and found another empty chair next to his.

"How weird I thought everyone was in class…"


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred was trying to concentrate in the lecture but he couldn't.

His thoughts were erratic, first he had been told that there was a student in the b group who looked just like him, now he was exited to know him and couldn't wait for the recess.

Secondly he had been present in the fight that had happened yesterday, in fact he had helped to break it, even though he had done so, he couldn't help but feel guilty, he had been part of the crowd, cheering at first, then he noticed that one of them wasn't even trying to defend himself, while Kiku just kept on with it, that's where he stepped up.

What had really set him off was the fact that Kiku Honda, from all people was the one attacking the other, and what was even more confusing was that he was fighting with Yao Wang, weren't those two friends? Why would Kiku, the quiet one, be so furious? The only response Alfred got from the Japanese student was that the other "had gotten on his way", what was that supposed to mean?

Using all of the information he got from the gossips, he figured that Kiku was furious because he got third in this term's exams, it was the only logical thing that Alfred could perhaps believe, he doubted the fight was over such a stupid thing as a borrowed item, as some students had said. Alfred made the math's, if Kiku got third on the exams that meant that Yao was either second or first alongside Arthur. Perhaps Kiku was mad for not getting the highest grade as he was used to, but why did he lash out at Yao, why not Arthur? Maybe Arthur could tell him what had happened.

Now sitting in the classroom, Alfred was pondering onto those events, wondering if he could end up doing that to someone else, was it possible for him to have such an outburst if maybe he was kicked off the honorary student places by other?, he was thinking about his peers as his rivals but he was not as savage as Kiku had been right? And he would not lose his place because the baseball team meant extra points for him, unless Ludwig or Ivan got themselves into a sports team or an extracurricular activity they wouldn't be a problem for him. He wasn't a bad person right? He thought, Kiku couldn't be a bad person either, maybe he was just passing through a raw patch of his life and somehow Yao had managed to rub him the wrong way.

What was now bothering him, was that Yao had been transferred to his group, and that meant a bigger challenge, now he'd have to share more classes with him, which meant that he would be graded and classified alongside his group, leaving him, Ivan, Ludwig and Alfred to compete for the first place.

Ivan wasn't a constant student, he was smart but he had a lack of discipline or maybe motivation that made him focus on certain subjects but neglect the others, Ludwig is disciplined but he usually pairs up with Feliciano which means they don't usually get the highest grade unless is art class, whereas Yao was good in everything, he knew for a fact that Yao's parents were really strict with him, as well as Kiku's, and that meant that Alfred would have to get really good marks in order to beat Yao's. Now, how could he do it without seeming so worried and not insolating himself in the library?

* * *

Mathew was a little disappointed

He had been presented to Arthur's friends hastily, he remembered being asked his name at least five times until they just started calling him "Alfred", "Al" or "Alfred's twin". It was really mean of them to do so but correcting them hadn't worked, Mathew preferred using that time to get to know more of these people, one of them was called Francis, Mathew had liked him at first because his French accent reminded him of his father but he was quickly scared by the guy's blatant flirting, Mathew wasn't used to people being these direct to him but Arthur told him he would, apparently Francis was like that with everyone.

Another kid he met was called Antonio, Mathew wasn't sure if he and Arthur were actually friends, because he had caught them glaring at each other from time to time, and their comments were quite offensive. This Mathew noticed, was the dynamic in the group of friends, who were constantly throwing "tough love " as Francis had said, using sarcasm, jokes and some nationality stereotypes, perhaps it wasn't that bad, some of those were actually funny.

Antonio was in the company of another boy, an Italian whose name Mathew could not remember, he looked like he didn't want to be with them but was always near the Spaniard.

All the introductions had been really short, letting Mathew a bit confused as to who was who at the beginning, apparently the boys were more concerned in discussing the current news of the school, about the most recent fight between two students, from what Mathew could hear, it was a rare event since the students involved were part of the "nerds" as the Italian boy had said. Mathew decided it was better to pay attention so he could participate in the conversation.

"Do you think it was because of the exams?" Francis was asking.

"I doubt so, Kiku can be a bit of a nerd but he is not a violent person. He is pretty calm actually, he hangs around Feliciano and his annoying German friend sometimes. He is a nerd too" The Italian boy replied.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Would you stop calling them nerds? You only hate Ludwig because you are jealous of the time Feliciano spends with him."

The Italian replied again. "Oh I'm sorry Arthur, I forgot you were a nerd too."

Arthur was about to retort but Antonio interrupted him. "Do not be so mean Lovino, Arthur won't tell us anything if you keep bothering him."

Arthur sighed. "You only want to gossip about it, fine, all I know is that Kiku was mad at Yao because apparently they were studying together and well this time Kiku almost failed his test, so I am guessing that he blames Yao for his results, you idiots know how Kiku is, he doesn't talk much so that all I know. "

Francis shook his head. "Well that was really disappointing."

Arthur snapped at him. "Oh pardon me, were you expecting a description of the facts that led Kiku to have an outburst in school?"

"Of course, you are always reading those detective novels, I thought you knew how to get information or at least deduce it." Francis sneered.

Arthur scoffed. "Well if you ask me, I think that Kiku might be under too much pressure, his parents are scary when it comes to grades and Yao is a source of pressure to him too, haven't you seen them? Yao acts likes if Kiku was his little brother, he tries to help him with everything, I know they are cousins but Kiku seemed annoyed by him the last week. He tried to get rid of him by joining the art's club and Yao was there to bring him supplies."

The Italian kid, no, Lovino? Spoke again. "Now that is interesting."

Mathew wanted to participate in the conversation but there wasn't much he knew about their topic so he tried to change it by asking quietly. "Do you know how can I get into a sports team?"

Everyone turned to look at him. Mathew was starting to panic, all that attention didn't seem like a good thing to have at the moment.

He was relieved when Francis finally replied. "oh, you wouldn't want to compete with Alfred would you?"

Mathew was confused. "I… uh no? but I asked and you do not have a hockey team so I'd like to look other sports."

Then Francis laughed. "I am in the art's club so I am not the one you should ask." He said pointing towards Antonio and Lovino.

Lovino replied boringly while counting with his fingers. "Well we have basketball, soccer, baseball…"

Antonio's voice interrupted Lovino, it was cheerful. "You should try the soccer team! I am in it, so we can go to one of the practices, we have them on Thursdays. "

Mathew nodded, it was nice seeing the Spaniards enthusiast.

Perhaps their first impression wasn't so good but Mathew was starting to like this new friends.


End file.
